Cameras have been proposed for photographing panoramic frames (13 mm.times.36 mm) having a reduced vertical dimension obtained by shielding light for top and bottom of a standard frame (24 mm.times.36 mm). When a picture taken in such a panoramic frame is printed, its vertical dimension is enlarged to correspond to that of the standard frame. This results in a picture sideways longer than the standard frame. The sideways elongated picture thus obtained presents a span somewhat like a panorama photo. Thus, such a picture is sometimes called a pseudo-panoramic picture.
Standard frames are preferred in some cases and pseudo-panoramic frames in others, depending on the purpose of photography. Since conventional cameras designed for pseudo-panoramic frames are capable of photographing only pseudo-panoramic pictures, the photographer must change cameras according to varied purposes.